Bringing Him Back
by Flomo
Summary: Light Yagami succeeded in killing off L and all of his successors. Now several years later, Light Yagami is 23 years old and the world is his. Everything should be perfect, after all isn't this the utopia he wanted? But it feels like something is missing. Something Light never thought he would want back.


A/N: Hi! This is my first story on I do write fanfics on other sites though. I have never written a fanfic for an anime or manga before though so... But Death Note is my favorite manga. I probably know every single small detail there is to know about Death Note because I love it so much. Whilst writing this I will try to be as correct as possible so I have the Death Note Volume 13 (AKA The Death Note encyclopedia) by my side so I won't mess up any canon details. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!

Full Summary:

Light Yagami succeeded in killing off L and all of his successors. Now several years later, Light Yagami is 23 years old and the world is his. Everything should be perfect, after all isn't this the utopia he wanted? But it feels like something is missing. Light Yagami for all intents and purposes is dead. Kira after all cannot be known, though while he does hold reign over most of the world, criminals still dare to run rampant. He cannot risk being killed. A sense of dread comes over Light when he realizes the boredom that started all this has returned. Being Kira has become so easy and almost mundane at this point. It doesn't make any sense to Light. This is what he wanted. This is the world he longed for... So what is missing? When he finds out what he needs to make his world right again there's no way he can ever get it back. He shouldn't even want it back. That's what he thinks... Until a certain shinigami gives him away to have it back. It won't be easy, and even if he does get it back where will he go from there? This is the story of the decisions Light Yagami will make. The decisions that will change his life as Kira forever.

* * *

_**"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved."**_

_**-Helen Keller**_

Light sighed as he shut his death note. He was alone in the large isolated house he now resided in. The property was large so when Light felt it he could go out and walk. But besides that he never really left the house or the property for that matter. He couldn't risk it. Though it was highly unlikely, he knew there were still criminal organizations out to get him, if they somehow found him out he could possibly die. Kira was too important to this world to risk his death, so he stayed hidden, working from the shadows. Much like a detective he once knew... Light Yagami had been erased from existence long ago to the public. Supposedly killed by Kira. Now Light spent his days wiping out the few criminals that dared to defy him. He had his ways of getting their names, He had numerous computers and TVs. He could easily gain access to anything he needed.

Misa Amane was currently out his way... For now at least. He had let her resume her acting career and she was now off filming some movie. He had avoided marrying her by telling her once the world was ready to know his identity as Kira he would then marry her. But for now he must remain hidden for safety reasons. Of course, the girl had agreed. Rem was off with Misa as well. He wasn't really sure where Ryuk was but he didn't care either.

Now that he was done killing criminals for the day there wasn't much for him to do. He had tried so many things. Books, mind puzzles, and in one desperate attempt knitting. You name it, Light Yagami had tried it. But nothing could really keep his mind occupied. He was capable of so many things but here he was sitting around killing criminals with ease and not doing much of anything else. Now that he didn't have L to fight off there wasn't much to do. Sure he still had his adversaries, but none of them could challenge him in the ways L had. Sometimes he almost missed the strange detective. But the great Kira wasn't bored. No, Kira was far beyond that. Or at least that's what he told himself. L was gone because there was no other way, but death to get rid of the man. He couldn't bring L back and he certainty didn't want to.

"Light Yagami." Light was ripped out of his train of thoughts; he turned around to find where the voice had come from.

"Rem? Shouldn't you be with Misa?" Light questioned not really concerned but having nothing better to do.

"I have only come to warn you." Light's interest increased. Warn him of what?

"Ryuk is getting bored, much as I can tell you are as well. Ryuk will kill you soon if you do not begin to entertain him again." Rem was right, it was something that had already crossed Light's mind. For a while Ryuk had been mildly entertained at watching Light try to find something to occupy himself with. But He was afraid soon it wouldn't be enough.

"I already know this, Rem. What is the point of you telling me?" He replied.

"I have an idea, to preserve your life, Light Yagami. I am only doing this for Misa's sake. There is a thing called a death eraser. When used to remove a name from a death note the person will come back to life as long as their body has not been cremated. Now by now L's body would have been decomposed, so I am not sure how well this would work. But I propose you obtain the death eraser and use it to revive the detective." Light looked at Rem in horror. Revive the man who had nearly taken down his empire? There was no way. Even if he did agree and the eraser worked, as Rem had said his body would be decomposed. What if he revived so sort of gross zombie L? He cringed at the thought... Though Rem was right Light would be killed by Ryuk and this idea was better than any he had come up with. Light could revive him and keep him here in the house, there wasn't much L could do to him now.

"How could I get this eraser?" He asked Rem.

"The only one in existence is owned by the Shinigami King. To get it you must confront him. That being said it will not be an easy task. You will first have to actually get in the shinigami realm. Locating the King and getting the eraser will be very difficult. But the journey there to get the eraser could very easily provide entertainment for Ryuk." Light nodded considering the idea.

"What about Misa? She can't very well carry on Kira if I am not here."

"I will assist her as much as the rules will allow me." Light frowned at the thought but it was better than nothing.

"I will consider your idea, Rem." The skeletal shinigami hovered over him, glowering down at him.

"You do not have very much time, Light Yagami." and with that Rem was gone.

There were many uncertain things about the plan. Were humans even allowed in the Shinigami realm? That and if he did find this so called monarch how would he persuade him to give him the eraser? And what if it didn't work? Or if it did work what if he brought back some zombie L? Also how would it revive him? Would he just wake up in his coffin and then suffocate and die again? Light didn't know where L was buried or how exactly he'd get his body out of the ground. Light really wasn't looking forward to any of this, but it was quickly seeming as if he had no other choice unless he wanted to die and leave the world that needed him so badly behind. Who would've thought that Kira would bring his worst enemy back from the dead? Light was somewhat amused at the thought. He decided to sit back and wait for Ryuk to return from wherever it is he was. Light was almost certain Ryuk would be entertained by the idea.

* * *

A/N: Short first chapter is short. I hope you enjoyed it! The rest of the chapters will be longer~


End file.
